


Caramel frappe?

by That_0ne_random_soul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_0ne_random_soul/pseuds/That_0ne_random_soul
Summary: " Long day, McClain?"" I'm sure you've pushed a pull door."" Maybe when I was seven."





	1. Caramel frappe?

**Author's Note:**

> This is day one of klance au month. I'm sorry but the work might be late due to having a ton of stuff going on. Day one, Cafe au.

Lance sighed heavily as he pushed at the Altea Cafe door, expression deadpanning again when he realized you had to pull to open it. When he stepped in he could hear a muffled laugh and his eyes landed on a boy behind the counter. Wait- he knew that mullet." Keith?" The barista nodded and lowered his hand, biting his lip as if trying to still hide a laugh.

" Long day, McClain?" 

" I'm sure you've pushed a pull door."

" Maybe when I was seven."

Lance was about to snap back but glittering eyes - can eyes even glitter? Lance decided yes- silenced him and his own lips twitched up in a small grin. "Ok ok, just let me order before you start laughing again." The other nodded and motioned to the menu. Lance took a minute, huffing before murmuring." Caramel frappe?" The raven nodded again and spun on his toes.

" Size?"

" Extra large?"

Lance watched as Keith picked up a cup." We only carry large." His voice almost sympathetic " That's fine." Lance looked to his watch before realizing he wasn't wearing it and instead let his eyes search the cafe walls for a clock. The Cafe was small but modern, clean and usually packed; but seeing as it was ten o'clock at night Lance was the only customer there.

" On the house." 

Lance's gaze snapped back to meet space blue and he opened his mouth to say something but his tongue felt as if it had been super-glued down. He picked up the drink that had just been set down before him and an amused smile spread over his lips as he read the name scrawled across the cup." Taylor? Really?" 

"Well that's your name isn't it?"

Lances eyebrows raised high on his forehead and eyes widened before he fell into a fit of giggles." Keith, we've been attending the same college for two years and you don't know my real name?"

"Taylor /isn't / your real name?"

Lance suddenly regretted using pick up lines on Keith, the guy was oblivious as hell." Here let me introduce myself, the name's Lance." He snapped his fingers before finger gunning and clicking his tongue.

" Oh my holy quiznacking guacamole." Lance was met with a hand full of whip cream to the face and once he wiped it away he was met with a giggling Keith.

" Oh, you're on, Kogane." 

" Lance, no!"

Lance took the whip cream off his drink and climbed over the counter to get the other back.

An hour later he left the cafe, a number scribbled on his arm and in his hand a whipcreamless caramel frappe with 'Lancey-lance' and hearts scribbled all over the cup.

Maybe his day hadn't been so bad after all.


	2. Love like two seeds blossoming.

Lance giggled as Keith placed a flower crown on top his head." All hail the king." The older bowed to the younger only a for both to fall into a fit of giggles. 

" Well just look at you two, love like two seeds blossoming." Lance looked up as Coran approached them. 

" What do you mean, Uncle Coran?"

" Well you two are betrothed." 

Keith and Lance looked at each other with confused expressions." What do you mean?" The young Altean looked from his friend to the ginger haired Altean.

"It means you're going to to be married."

" Ew!"

" Bleh!"

" Gross!" 

Lance and Keith gagged." I can't marry him, he's my best friend, it'd be super weird." " Yeah." Keith nodded in agreement with Lance.

" Well sorry to burst your bubble." The Altean man apologized and Lance frowned." When I'm king that will be the first thing to go."

 

_______________________________

The wedding never came, Altea found themselves at war with the Galra when Lance was only fifteen. He hadn't seen Keith in six years and didn't expect to ever again. 

He was currently caught up in the middle of a battle fighting alongside a Galra fighter jet that had mysteriously joined them. " Lance, your left." His sister, the blue paladin, spoke through the com and Lance barreled away from on coming fire. He watched as an allied Galra jet flashed past him, dodging and firing, taking out the jets that had tried to do the same to the red paladin and - woah, who ever was in there was a trained fighter.

" I'm going after Lotor." " Are you insane?!" Allura shrieked before Lance chuckled." Maybe just a little."

_______________________________

 

Lance wasn't sure how long they been fighting, hours? He was fighting with the Galra prince, Lotor, and found himself being backed up into a wall the prince swearing to give him a painful death. Suddenly a foot met the Galra's head with enough force to send him back and knocking him out cold as he hit a wall.

" Lance?" 

The Altean looked from the prince that had just been knocked out cold to another that was unmistakably Keith, Lance knew that mullet anywhere.

No more words were spoken and Lance didn't remember what happened between Keith speaking his name and their lips meeting. He held the Galra by the hips as arms wrapped around his neck, tears staining both their faces.

________________________________

 

Lance was staring up at the night sky when a hand slipped into his" You're late." He smiled as he looked down at his fiance who leaned his head against Lance's shoulder." Sorry, I'm here now." The Galra's ear flicked and Lance couldn't help but grin at how adorable that was Keith must have felt Lance's eyes on him because he was looking up at him now with those violet eyes.

" I love you." 

Keith's lips turned up in a smile." I Know." They turned towards each other and Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, going up in his tiptoes." I love you too."

(Bonus)

"We are not leaving our engagement party because you can't keep your dick under control" Keith huffed, breaking the kiss Lance had pulled him into after saying they should slip away.

" But kitten~"

" Don't you 'but kitten' me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be late on the February thing due being busy but I'll probably finish it one day. Here's the second au, sorry for misspellings, I wrote it on the way to my hotel and haven't had time to check it.


End file.
